1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel with a steering wheel rim which is covered by a cover or casing of leather or a leather-like material. The cover or casing is made of a single-piece material blank whose two longitudinal edges are connected to each other along the steering wheel rim.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steering wheels whose rims are provided with a cover of leather or a leather-like material are manufactured by initially manufacturing the steering wheel proper and subsequently surrounding the steering wheel rim with the cover, wherein the cover is made of a single-piece blank which is placed around the steering wheel rim and is fastened to the steering wheel rim by connecting the two longitudinal edges of the blank.
In conventional steering wheels, the two longitudinal edges of the blank forming the cover are connected to each other along the inner circumference of the steering wheel rim by sewing or another similar type of connection, so that the connection is not located in the area of the gripping surfaces of the steering wheel. However, independent of the selected type of connection of the two longitudinal edges of the blank forming the cover, there is the difficulty that the location of the connection at the inner circumference of the steering wheel rim is not easily accessible, so that the manufacture of the connection is difficult and the costs of the steering wheel become higher.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to improve a steering wheel whose rim is provided with a cover of leather or a leather-like material, so that the manufacture of the steering wheel is significantly simplified, while the advantages of the known steering wheels are still present.